


Keep Holding On

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of connection…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic.

The only thing worse than being shackled to Vala via pseudo marriage bracelets was being zatted while wearing said pseudo marriage bracelets, amplifying their effect so that he and Vala had to stick even closer together.

At first they just had to be in the same room. Any more than 10ft and it was goodnight sweetheart, goodnight. Then they had to be touching. They held hands, earning them some strange looks and leering grins from the SGC staff and officers. Daniel was sure he'd even heard a 'Daniel and Vala sitting in a tree' thrown in somewhere. But even that came to not be enough.

Now they're in private quarters. Not far from the infirmary should they need assistance. It's past midnight, and even though they're curled together on a comfortable bed, neither is asleep.

Vala has quietened. This attachment to Daniel is a form of imprisonment, something she swore she'd never let herself fall into again. Daniel has truly come to feel sorry for her now. It’s a nice distraction from feeling sorry for himself.

They're lying silent between the cool sheets, pressed head to toe. Daniel holds her from behind, hands splayed on her stomach. Vala had placed his hands there on bare skin not half an hour before with slow, careful movements and a whispered 'please'.

The unspoken fear of falling asleep and not waking up hangs between them. Sleep is clawing at the edges and they shift closer still.

Daniel feels a shudder run through Vala and he knows she is struggling to remain conscious. His anger towards her has all but dissipated, replaced with concern and dare he admit it, slight attraction.

He realises her movements have nothing to do with sleep, in fact it's quite the opposite. She is squirming, ever so slightly due to his fingers brushing softly over the skin of her stomach. Subconsciously he was trying to touch more of her and she knew it, trying to hold still for him.

Daniel starts to think he's read this woman all wrong. "Sorry" he whispers into her hair, stilling his fingers once more.

Vala's breathing hitches and she grabs a hold of Daniel's hand, sliding it down her belly. "I need it as much as you do". And Daniel knows she's telling the truth. They won't be able to stay this way forever, but at least they can escape the creeping darkness a few moments longer.

Daniel's fingertips encounter soft curls as Vala continues to guide his hand lower. Vala pushes herself back against Daniel, feeling the beginnings of an erection at her back.

It doesn't take long for moisture to gather at Vala's opening. Daniel softly traces her folds, dipping his finger toward her entrance, then spreading it around her labia. His thumb brushes once, twice, and again over her clit and Vala mumbles unintelligently to herself. Daniel's finger finds her opening again, this time pushing a little further, entering her slick channel to rub against the walls, curl his finger a little to give her pressure just where she needs it.

Vala reaches back, brushing Daniel's hip, trying to gain purchase on his underwear, which she pushes down, freeing him to move even closer to her.

She feels him rub through her folds from behind, he's incredible gentle with her, moving slow enough for her to make her own rhythm and take over the gentle rocking between them.

He keeps his finger within her and adds another. They ground her too him, keep their connection from fading away in the dark.

Soon their tender movements aren't enough and Vala pushes back against Daniel's groin, his fingers slide in and out of her a little faster, stabbing her as he lightly pinches her clit. She falls apart around his buried fingers, reaching back again to grab any part of him she can, desperately needing the strength of their connection. 

The feel of Vala coming on his fingers, and her wet folds rubbing him, makes Daniel let himself fall too, pressing her against his chest with his one free hand, not wanting to let her go just yet. 

Vala feels something heavy fall against her inner thigh. Reaching down she finds Daniel's bracelet.

Daniel notices it too, and feels around for Vala's "Huh."

"Guess we short circuited them, darling."

Daniel gives a tired laugh.


End file.
